Indoor parking facilities present unique challenges for customers, while managers of such facilities typically wish to maximize utilized capacity while ensuring efficient turnover of spaces. Thus, among other things, it is helpful from both perspectives for a customer to quickly and efficiently find an empty parking spot and to easily determine where he/she left the parked vehicle upon his/her return to the facility. Additionally, it is helpful for the manager to glean other information such as determining how many empty parking spots there may exist at any given time in the facility, where such empty spots are located, and which if any spots may be occupied for an unusually long time.